


Falling In Love With Benedict Cumberbatch

by CSmith2105



Series: Falling In Love With Benedict Cumberbatch [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Post Star Trek Into Darkness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSmith2105/pseuds/CSmith2105
Summary: Bella Knight is an aspiring actress with a massive crush on Benedict Cumberbatch and dreams to work with him. After finishing her acting course at University, Bella is offered a role which results in her life changing drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch our for regular updates on the story!

Today is the day. I was supposed to be up at 7 am but awoke early due to my excitement. My agent has called me last week to tell me the best news. I had the opportunity to have a major role in the most recent installment in the Star Trek Franchise; "Khan." Why was it the best news? Because it meant I finally got to work with him. Benedict Cumberbatch. I took a shower and dressed myself in some casual clothing. I paused in the mirror and looked at my reflection. What looked back at me was a 5ft 5" woman with long brown hair tumbling down her shoulders. My blue eyes blinked back at me. I left the room and headed to the kitchen. I ate breakfast. It only consisted of a bowl of Crunchy Nut cereal and a cup of tea. By the time I had eaten it was 8am. Best head off for my first day on the set of my first movie.

I arrived at 8:50 am and were due to start at 9:30 giving chance for costumes, arrivals and so on. It was all so surreal. Been on a set of a movie as big as this, been directed by J.J Abrams and with Benedict reprising his role as Khan but this time as a lead. Not only that but I was to play along side him as the second lead Kyra, Khan's lover. Even to play Ben's lover is a great honour. Benedict arrived at 9 and I bumped into him just before I headed in for costume and make up. I could not contain my excitement when he began conversation with me:  
"Hello, lovely to meet you, I'm Benedict!" He is so kind and friendly! "Its Bella isn't it? I remember meeting you at the read through."  
"Yes I'm Bella! Good morning!" And with that; Benedict was called away to be put in costume.

After the "dressing up" stage, Benedict came up to me once more. He had slicked back, black hair with a long coat and a full black costume. The black costume made him look extra hot, it showed off his abs so well!  
"Hello, again!" He said in his usual, lovely, friendly tone. "Just thought I'd pop to see you before we begin to see if there are any scenes you would like me to go through with you?"  
"Thank you Benedict but I think I'm OK! I will remember your offer just in case!" I laughed. No stupid Bella. Not funny. I had just blown my chance of having some time alone with him!  
"OK then!" He said "See you on set!" And, with that the filming commenced!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of filming has concluded on the set of "Khan." Benedict meets with Bella to discuss a quite intimate scene that was to be filmed the next day.

That was it! The first day of filming! I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life! Everybody, cast and crew were so great! So friendly and kind! Especially Ben. He's such a talented actor. Its so great to sit back and watch him perform. He's so believable. My daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on my trailer door.  
"Come in!" I shouted. It was Benedict. What was he doing at my trailer? His brown, slightly curly hair was on show as he was out of costume. Why does he always look so damn hot? I better stop staring before he thinks something is wrong.  
"Hi Bella!" He said excitedly. "Enjoy your first day as a film actress?" He smiled whilst saying this. Why did he have to do that? That heavenly smile created a fluttery feeling inside me that wouldn't shift whilst I was in his presence.  
"Yes I did thank you, Benedict! Everyone here is so nice, including yourself, you're so talented and-" NO! Do not tell him how attractive he is! Thankfully he didn't notice.  
"Just call me Ben! And thank you very much! That means a lot. You're lovely too and a talented actress yourself. I just popped in to ask you something, if that's OK? Bella?" Wow he called me talented ME! I love him so much. "Bella are you alright? You're um you're blankly staring at me it seems. Something wrong?" Shit what am I doing just stood there pratically drooling over him.  
"I'm fine, apologies Ben. What would you like to ask me?"  
He smiled "Well we have a quite an intimate scene coming up tomorrow so I was wondering if you would like to rehearse it, only if you would like to of course?" Intimate scene? Oh shit! He means our kissing scene we have tomorrow! Oh my god! I get to kiss BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH! Excitement filled me. Remain calm Bella!  
"OK, sure Ben! Would you like to go over the lines?" I asked calmly.  
"Well actually I was hoping to rehearse the kissing part just to make sure you are comfortable with it as it is your first kissing scene."  
"Thank you, Ben. Very kind of you to offer. I would like to rehearse it actually now you've mentioned it I am a little nervous." Ahhh I'm so excited. My first kiss scene is going to be with Ben!

"Should we start?" He asks. How can he talk about this so confidently?  
"Yes, OK lets go for it!" He cupped my face softly with one hand and raised my chin with the other. He began to move in slowly and so did I. Then it happened. He was kissing me. I know it isn't real but wow! His lips are so warm and his hands are so gentle. Benedict pulled away slowly and his blue eyes gazed down at me they were so lovely to look back into. I couldn't stop myself. After how his lips felt I wanted more. I pulled him in by his jacket and kissed him deeply. He pulled away quickly and I realised what I just did. He looked at me puzzlingly. What had I done? 

"Oh my God! Benedict I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-" He pushed me against the wall and I was interrupted by his warm lips meeting mine. They were so soft, so warm, so gentle. I brought my hand upto his head and began to play with his brown curls. I had longed to do this all my life and now I had! He pulled away slowly with his forehead touching mine.  
"It's OK, Bella. It's all fine." With that he kissed me on the head and left me in my trailer. I decided it was time for me to head home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed both chapters :-)! This is my first story so I hope it's OK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected encounter with her and Benedict, Bella heads home and is left confused to Benedict's response to her kiss and how she feels about him. Not only this but how Benedict feels about her.

I arrived home after the greatest but most confusing experience of my life. I thought I was wrong for kissing Benedict, but he kissed me back. What if he comes to regret that tomorrow and realises it was his big mistake? What if he decides it was a good idea and wants to do it again? No. Who am I kidding? It's most probably the first one. I can't think about this no longer it'll keep me awake. Best head to bed, another busy day of filming tomorrow. As I undressed myself I picked up on a familiar smell. That's it! I finally managed to place the smell. I could smell Benedict all over my clothes. He smells so good! I put on my pyjamas and headed to bed. 

I awoke at the sound of my alarm. 7am. Another day of seeing everyone on set and filming "Khan." Then I remembered. Today was the day of the kissing scene with Benedict. Oh God that's going to be so awkward after yesterday evening. It won't feel like we are acting anymore. I best get ready. I again chose a light breakfast, I was too confused to eat properly. I headed to my bedroom and brushed my dark hair. I tied it up into an ordinary ponytail. It'll only get changed for my role of Kyra anyway. I put on some black leggings and and a plain, sky blue t-shirt. It almost matches my eyes. With that I headed out of my apartment and began to drive to work.

I arrived at 8:50 again this morning. Most of the cast and crew were already here. Including Benedict. I spotted him chatting to J.J Abrams. He seems very happy. Benedict turned and then saw me and headed straight for me. I pretended I hadn't seen him so I shouted a quick hello to Casey, one of the very talented make up artists that passed me. After she turned and waved I heard:  
"Bella!" I knew who it was immediately with the deep british baritone. There's only one voice like it. The voice belonged to Benedict Cumberbatch. "Bella, good morning. I was wondering if I could talk privately in my trailer?" What do I say? Do I go in case it is linked to last night?  
"OK, sure" I say in a slightly nervous way. He nods gratefully and begins to lead me to his trailer.

We enter his trailer and we both stand there looking at eachother silently. I decide to say something.  
"Benedict, I, about last night. I'm sorry it shouldn't of happened and it was very unprofessional of me to invade you like that." Before I could continue Benedict began:  
"Listen, Bella, last night is actually what I wanted to speak to you about. In any normal circumstance I would of pulled away and left it at that and attempt to carry on as normal with the person it involves, if possible. However with you Bella, something-" he was cut off by the costume director. "I'll be there in a moment" he called "Bella please see me after filming it's very important I tell you this." I could see the pleading look in his eyes.  
"Ok, I'll speak with you afterwards" and with that we both parted to get our costumes and make up done. 

Everything went pretty well with filming. Even the kissing scene with Benedict went smoothly. It was one of the last scenes of the day. I longed again for his lips to touch mine. I headed to my trailer to get changed. Whilst leaving my trailer, Benedict spotted me and jogged over to me. I was desperate to know what was so urgent that he needed to meet up with me after filming.  
"Bella! Hello."  
"Hi, Ben."  
"Listen, the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Well would you be OK if I invited you to come and see me at my apartment tonight. Only if you would like to that is. It's just I'd rather discuss this whole situation somewhere more private. Please, Bella" I could see the seriousness and begging in his eyes.  
"OK I'll see you later." I said. I was now incredibly excited. I get to go to Ben's apartment me. Wow.  
"Thank you, Bella. This means a lot to me. I'll catch you later." With that he headed to his car and drove off to his home which in a few hours I was going to be in and I couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is desperate to know what Benedict has to say to her. She is anxious to know what his feelings are for her and what was next for them both.

I was sat a home waiting on edge to hear from Ben. Shit! He didnt ask my number and I don't have his how can he contact me. But then:  
\---------------------------------------------  
Thursday 10th July  
8:01pm  
From: Unknown Number  
Hi, it's Benedict. I got your number from Jane at reception. Would you still like to come here? It's OK if you don't.  
\---------------------------------------------  
I saved his number and replied with haste.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Thursday 10th July  
8:02 pm  
To: Benedict  
Hi, yes I would still like to come and see you. Time?  
Bella  
\---------------------------------------------  
Thursday 10th July  
8:03pm  
From: Benedict  
Ok. Thank you. I'll send a cab to your apartment for 9. Saves driving. Send your address.  
Ben  
\---------------------------------------------  
I sent him my address and hopped into the shower. I didn't have long. I shaved everywhere and even exfoliated. After my shower beauty regime. I headed to my bedroom and dried my hair. Now. What to wear? I'm sure a dress would be too much so I put on a matching set of black underwear, a pair of blue jeans and a black top with some nude pumps I decided to let my brown hair fall down my back and applied a small amount of makeup. It was 8:55 by the time I had done so I grabbed my jacket and bag and headed out of the door.

The taxi was waiting for me outside. "Miss Knight?" The driver asked.  
"Yes but please, call me Bella."  
"OK Bella." With that he opened the door and I climbed inside. He shut the door behind me an my journey began. We were doing a little filming in London and then the rest was to be done in the U.S so that's why I was able to visit Ben at his home. I became lost in thought. What does Ben want to talk to me about? It must be something to with our kiss. I bet he regrets it but no wait! He said in any normal circumstance he would have pulled away so what was different this time? I was so deep in thought I wasn't even aware of how long the journey took. I suppose it doesn't matter though. I got out of the cab onto a rather pleasant and quiet street.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked  
"Don't worry that's been taken care of." He turned back to the cab and headed off to his next job. I turned around to face the lovely block of apartments. Benedict lives in quite a nice area of London. Of course he does Bella! He is a famous actor. I made my way to the steps that lead upto the door and found the button with "Benedict Cumberbatch" written beside it in very beautiful handwriting. I pressed it and I was buzzed in. When I entered, I saw an elevator so I went inside and pressed the button for Ben's floor. He lives right at the top. The elevator took me swiftly to the top floor and the doors slid open. At the end of the corridor there was a set of wooden double doors. I made my way to the end of the corridor whilst still thinking about what Ben had to say. My thought track was interrupted when I heard the doors at the end open. There was Benedict. Stood right in front of me in some black jeans and a white shirt. I forgot how good he looked in a shirt. He had his lovely smile on display again.  
"Hello, Bella. Please come in." He turned around and I followed him through to his apartment.

It was so surreal been here in Benedict's home and with him no less. He had a gorgeous apartment with the kitchen to the left of the living room which was in the center and a closed door to the right which I could only presume was his bedroom. In the living room there was a wooden floor with a red rug in the middle with two sofas at each side with a coffee table on the rug. There was a tray laid on the table with two teacups, a teapot and two tea spoons. There also appeared to be a pot of sugar on the tray too. At the end of the room there was a large window.  
"Tea?" He asked.  
"Yes please." We both went and sat on the black sofa which was on the left side of the rug.  
"How many sugars do you have?" He enquired politely.  
"Two please." I replied. I watched his beautiful hand pick up the teapot and and began to pour it into my teacup. He then put the two sugars and a dash of milk into my tea.  
"Is that enough milk?"  
"Yes thank you." He then proceeded to make his own tea. We both sipped at our tea until he put his back into the saucer and looked at me seriously.  
"Bella. I think you already know this but I've invited you here to finish off what I was telling you on set. Please do let me know if you feel uncomfortable with anything I am saying. I would hate to make you feel awkward."  
"OK" was all I managed.  
He continued: " As I was saying before if this was any normal situation I would have pulled away and tried to continue with the other party as normal. However, with you something felt different. I felt a connection between us. At first I pulled away because I didn't want to complicate things as I haven't been with a woman in some time and I take relationships like that very seriously. Something, however, changed my mind and that is why I behaved like I did. Bella I think I.." Wow how can he talk about this so confidently? But he seemed to be struggling a little now...

"Yes Ben? Don't be worried. Tell me."  
"I think I like you Bella. But not in a friendship way. I almost feel as though I love you." Hearing him say that to me made my heart skip a beat. Benedict loves me? Oh my god! What do I say? I didn't say anything in the end and he looked at me concerned. "Bella? Are you alright? I've made you feel uncomfortable haven't I? Bella?"  
"It's OK, Ben everything is fine." With that he leaned over to me and almost whispered:  
"Is this OK? I've been wanting to do it for a while." And he kissed me deeply. It created a very large fluttery feeling inside me. As I kissed him back I could feel something changing between us. The atmosphere was beginning to become very intimate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between Bella and Benedict.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the sofa. How I had missed his warm, soft lips. He was laid practically on top of me as we continued to kiss each other. My right hand became lost in his curls whilst the other rested on his toned back. One of his hands slid to my hips but then he stopped and pulled away.  
"Are you comfortable with me doing this?" He asked.  
"Yes, go for it." I was desperate for him to touch me. He continued to kiss me and slipped his hand around me to grab my ass. His firm grip caused a small moan to sound in the back of my throat. I slid my hand down his back but stopped before reaching his behind. With his free hand he lead my hand to it and I squeezed. Wow its lovely to look at but to squeeze it feels so good. It felt so firm. Then it was his turn to groan and it sounded so good.

He stopped kissing me and climbed off the sofa. Ben took my hand and pulled me up. He then continued to kiss me but then I felt my feet leave the floor my pumps fell off and I wrapped my legs around his firm back. I could feel his growing length push against me. He began carrying me to the right of the room and I knew exactly where we were going. To his bedroom...

Whilst one strong arm still held me, the other opened the door to his room. He then replaced his arm back where it was and carried me into his room. He pushed the door shut with his behind and began carrying me to his bed without breaking the kiss. He lowered me onto the bed slowly and I backed up a little further towards his headboard to give him some room. He came back to me and began kissing me again. I longed for him desperately. I needed him. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip looking for an entrance to my mouth. I gladly allowed him in. His tongue felt so good swirling around mine it was so overpowering. Then I felt his warm hand grab the hem of my t-shirt and began to lift it over my head. It was my trousers turn.

He unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs and off me quickly. He was longing for me too.  
"Very nice choice in underwear Miss Knight. It's as if you knew." He winked at me and I smiled naughtily back. Damn he is so sexy. He began unbuttoning his shirt. I leaned towards him and unbuttoned the rest for him and slid it off his shoulders. His abs looked so good and I began to trace my hand over them. They found their way to his trousers and took them off to leave him in front of me in nothing but his grey boxer shorts. He began placing kisses on my jaw and then onto my neck whilst unfastening my bra. It dropped off my shoulders and he dropped it onto the floor he then leaned me back onto the bed and began nibbling my ear lobe. Then he began to lead kisses to my neck gradually to my chest and then my breasts. More and more moans escaped me as his hot tongue swirled around my nipple and whilst his hand played with the other. As he licked I felt his warm breath on me and it made me tingle. He looked up at me happily.

"You have such a lovely body, Bella your breasts, your curves, your arse feels so good!" With the last comment I felt his firm hand grip my behind once more. Then I felt him tugging on my underwear and I let them go so I was laid completely naked in front of him. He took off his boxers and let his length show. Wow he is so big!  
"I'm about to do something I've been wanting to do for a very long time." I whispered in his ear, I trailed kisses his body until I reached his groin. I took his length into my hand and he felt so good. It was so firm and warm. I moved my hand up and down and deep groans began to erupt from his throat. I saw the first drop of pre-cum leak out so I took his tip into my mouth. Then I sank my whole mouth around his length and he began to moan wildly. He tastes lovely.  
"Oh Bella..." He said as my hand and mouth moved simultaneously along his shaft. He pulled his length out of my mouth and pushes me down onto his bed...

He opened my legs and began to play between my lips with his fingers. He massaged my clit with his thumb using just the right pressure to make it feel good.  
"Oh, God Ben!" I said as my eyes fluttered closed and my mouth dropped open. His thumb was replaced by his tongue and it drove me crazy. "Ben! Please!" I shouted.  
"OK" he chuckled at me. "I've been wanting to do this ever since we kissed in your trailer." With that he leaned over to grab a foil packet.  
"Please, Ben no please! I'm on the pill!" I wanted to feel him and nothing else. He looked at me doubtfully but decided to listen in the end.

He climbed on top of me and slid himself into me. I pulled on his curls and called his name as I felt him fill me. He began thrusting. Slowly at first but gradually picked up speed. I always imagined he would be good but this good? Wow he was incredible. His back muscles felt so firm as he thrusted into me. He groaned and groaned and he sounded so good. My hand squeezed his arse as his hot breath tickled my neck. I could feel his sweat trickling down me. It felt so good. I noticed a change in Ben. His thrusts became slower but harder. His groans were also becoming louder. One thrust. Groan. Another thrust, groan. I felt his body tense and then he called my name. His hot liquid filled me and he picked up speed. It didn't take long to finish me off and my body tensed below his and I let out a loud moan. That was the best orgasm of my life. He rolled off me and planted a kiss on my head. We both laid there completely breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After, their steamy encounter, Bella and Benedict spend some time together and discuss their next steps.

I couldn't get over what's just happened. I slept with Benedict Cumberbatch. My all time crush. Not only that but he was amazing! He turned to look at me and smiled. I returned the gesture. We began to cuddle and he planted a kiss atop my head. His hugs are so welcoming and are filled with warmth.  
"Would you like to go and take a bath? Or shower? Which ever you prefer." He asked.  
"Thank you, Ben very kind of you. I'll take a bath. Oh and what time is it?"  
"It's 10 O'clock." He smiled.  
"Oh I best get home then." I sighed.  
"Ah actually" he began "Would you like to stay here? You don't have to but I do enjoy your company. I just thought as it's late it would save you travelling." I most certainly wanted to take him up on his offer. He's great to spend time with.  
"Thank you, that's very kind of you. If you don't mind I will go take that bath now."  
"Of course!" He said grinned. "Wait! here, take this with you." He passed me his bath robe and I wrapped it around myself. He smells so great. Lucky for me, his smell is all over this robe.  
"Thank you, Benedict." With that I began to make my way to his en-suite bathroom. It looked beautiful. White tiles with painted light blue walls. He had a white marble bathtub too. I walked over to it and began to run a bath and closed and locked the bathroom door behind me. I slid Ben's bathrobe off my shoulders and looked at myself in his mirror. My hair was all over the place. I turned off the tap and slid into the hot water.

I felt so relaxed. It also gave me the opportunity to think about everything with Benedict. I felt so happy thinking about what has occurred these past few days. Our kisses. Our sex we just had. His confession of love to me before that. Wait! he loves me? What if he's just saying that? No he said he takes these things seriously. Plus, it's Benedict. He wouldn't lie. I decided I best get out of the bath because I don't want to keep Ben waiting. I spotted a light blue towel hanging over a tower rack. I picked it up and patted myself down with it and wrapped Ben's bathrobe around me. I tied the towel around my hair and unlocked the bathroom door and exited the room. Ben had just pulled his tracksuit bottoms over his boxer shorts. He must of heard me leave the bathroom because he turned around and smiled at me.  
"I left you a pair of my boxer shorts and a t-shirt of mine for you to sleep in. I hope they are OK."  
"Thank you, Ben. You're so kind."  
"It's OK!" With that he turned and left for the bathroom with another light blue towel in his hand. I picked up my underwear which was left on his floor from when he removed them from me. I bundled them together and put them inside my bag. Ben probably won't be much longer so I best get dressed. I walked over to his bed where I was with him just 10 minutes before. He left me a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. When I put them on it felt like I was buried under his t-shirt but it felt comfortable and smelled like him which I always love. His smell makes me happy. It was a manly smell mixed with a hint of cinnamon and aftershave. It was perfect. I began to towel dry my hair and then I found a hairdryer. I blow dried my hair and was nearly dry by the time Benedict padded out of the bathroom. He had the towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets trickled down his toned body and his curls looked gorgeous whilst wet. He looked irresistible.

"Hello again!" I smiled and began to walk over to him.  
"Hello!" He replied. I placed my hand on his firm shoulder and looked into his deep blue eyes. I leaned up towards him and kissed him deeply. I heard a happy hum sound in the bottom of his throat as he kissed me back. I pulled away and let him get dressed. However, when he dropped his towel from around his waist I couldn't resist him. I tiptoed up behind him and planted kisses on the back of his neck and squeezed his firm behind. I can't stop touching it he turned towards me and smiled. I finally let him pull on his boxers and a t-shirt. "Bella if you don't mind I'd like to discuss our relationships future. I do love you so I'd be happy to take the next step that would be great. Or if you prefer, we can just stay as.. intimate friends. However you would feel most comfortable." Wow! Benedict wants to get into a relationship with me!? I felt so special and could not stop smiling.  
"You can sleep on it if you like?"   
"Yes please." I said happily. We both climbed into bed and shared some passionate kisses before he pulled me into his chest and we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Benedict's proposal of a relationship, Bella has to decide whether to stay friends or take the next step with him.

I awoke the next morning to a kiss on the head. I opened my eyes sleepily and Ben's beautiful blue ones peered back at me.  
"Good morning." He smiled. "I hope you slept well?"  
"Very well thank you." I replied. I took a closer look at him. Ben looks good even first thing on a morning with a bedhead. Then I remembered what he asked me last night and I still hadn't made a decision. Of course I want to be with him! I do feel like I love him too. But on the other hand I have to think about his reputation. What will his fans think to his choice in partner? Then again its his life, not theirs. He can choose whoever he wants. He picked me. Bella Knight. This caused a fluttery feeling in my stomach. 

My thoughts were gone as soon as his lips touched mine. I was in a place again where it felt like it was just me and Benedict.  
"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.  
"Yes please, I am quite hungry." I replied. Benedict got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I decided to follow him. When I got into the kitchen, Ben was setting out plates for what I could only presume was toast judging by the smell. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I planted kisses onto the back of his neck and I heard him hum in happiness. He turned around and kissed me. No matter how many times he kisses me, it still creates a fluttery feeling inside. I decided to be naughty and take my hand around to his firm behind and squeeze it. He spanked me playfully in return and we both chuckled. Our moment was disturbed by the toast popping up from the toaster.

Benedict broke the kisses and went to take the toast out from the toaster. I watched him as his strong hands manoeuvred the knife along the toast to butter it. He poured milk into the teas he was making before. Ben carried over the two plates of toast and then the two teas and laid them on either side of the kitchen table.  
"Please sit down." He said. I happily accepted the offer. Benedict and I ate our toast and sipped on our tea. He then gave me a serious look. "Have you, by any chance, thought about what I said last night?" I feel like I was prepared for him to ask me this as I had already thought about it.  
"Yes, I have." I said.  
"That's great! Have you made a decision?"  
"Yes. Benedict, I would be happy to be in a relationship with you!" He smiled a large smile and he looked as if he could not conceal his happiness. He stood up and began to come towards me. I decided to meet him half way. Ben picked me up and kissed me deeply.  
"Thank you." He whispered in my ear. "And Bella."  
"Yes, Ben?"  
"I love you." he whispered again.  
"I love you too." I replied and we continued to kiss each other.

He put me down.  
"We need to get ready for work. We will arrive separately for now so I will call us two cabs when we are ready. Would you like to stay here with me again tonight?"  
"Yes of course I'd love to!" I replied. With that we both went about our normal morning routine. He had given me a spare toothbrush to use. We were now both ready and it was 8 am. Ben called us two cabs and kissed me.  
"See you at work!" He smiled  
"See you soon." I said. With that, we headed out of the door into our separate cabs and were driven to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Benedict have their first day of filming as a couple. Afterwards, Bella heads home to collect some things she needs whilst she stays at Benedict's apartment for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments on my story so I know where to improve and what is good :-)

I arrived on set at my usual time of 8:50. Benedict's cab must of taken him another route as he didn't arrive until 5 minutes after. When he did arrived he found me straight away.  
"Hello, love" he smiled.  
"Hey" I replied. We headed to our trailers to have our make up done and costumes fitted. I was finished by the time 9:20 rolled around. I saw Ben in a tight black costume and it made his behind look so good. I couldn't resist so this time, it was me who approached him.  
"Hello gorgeous, that costume suits you very well." As no one was looking I winked at him and pinched his arse. Ahhh it feels so good.  
"Someone is feeling naughty." He chuckled.  
"Hmmmmm maybe." I smiled at him and with that we headed to set to film our first day as a real couple.

Filming was great with Benedict. Our chemistry seemed even better today and lots of others on set must of noticed too. It was so great to share a few kisses on set with Ben. I had my costume and make up removed and dressed myself ordinarily. I waited for Benedict outside my trailer. I saw him coming towards me and he looked so happy to see me. I was happy to see him and to know I was sharing his bed again once more.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yes but is it OK if I call off at my apartment to grab some bits for tonight?"  
"Yes of course." He began "I'll come with you help you pack, love."  
"OK, thank you." I smiled. Ben already had a cab waiting so we sat in the back together. Ben told the driver my address and off we went.

On the way to my apartment, Ben was holding my hand and I couldn't help but think about how happy he makes me. I seem to make him happy too. These past few days have been a bit of a whirlwind. Starting filming on "Khan", meeting Benedict, kissing Benedict, sleeping with Benedict, staying at his apartment and now dating him. I couldn't help but to smile.  
"What's putting that lovely smile on your face?" he asked.  
"You." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. We arrived at my apartment and I unlocked the door and let Ben and myself in. I lead him into my flat for the first time in my life. This is all so amazing. These past few days. They have been life changing. I'm so happy that Benedict Cumberbatch is in my life now. Not just as a colleague or a friend, but as a partner.  
"Shall we start?" He asked.  
"Yes, follow me to my room." I said  
"Oooooo." He joked.  
"Behave." I giggled. I showed him to my room and took the overnight bag from under my bed. I packed underwear, some pyjamas, a change of clothes and my phone charger. Ben tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Your toothbrush, I found your bathroom as you were packing." I thanked him and he kissed me on the head. "You have a lovely apartment by the way."  
"Thank you, so do you Benedict." He thanked me with a smile. I packed the rest of my things, including my toothbrush.  
"I'm all ready to go now. I'll drive us to your apartment." I said.  
"OK, let's go." He replied.

We headed out of my apartment building and I pressed the button on my key to unlock the car.  
"You can get in if you like. I'm just going to put my bag in the boot."  
"OK!" He climbed into the car and I followed shortly after I put my bag into the boot. I got into the driver's seat and set off on the way to Ben's apartment. "I've already typed my address into your SAT-NAV to save you the time."  
"Thank you, love." He smiled as I said this.  
"You are very welcome, honey" and he kissed my head. After 20 minutes we arrived at Benedict's apartment. He took my bag from the boot and let us in. 

"I'll take your bag into my room and I'll pour you some wine, if you would like?"  
"Yes, thank you." I said and made myself comfortable on the sofa where I everything started last night. The memories of it began to excite me and I let out a naughty chuckle and I said to myself "Oh Ben, you bad boy."  
"Oh am I, Bella?" He asked in his deep voice.  
"Hmm let's skip the wine." I said.  
"Your wish is my command." Then Ben took me by the hand and began to lead me to his bedroom. Things were about to heat up between us once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella share passion for a second night.

We entered the bedroom and began kissing each other deeply and passionatley. I couldn't resist touching his firm behind.  
"I'm taking charge tonight, Mr Cumberbatch." I whispered sexily.  
"Oooo OK, Bella. Show me what you're made of." He whispered back. I parted his mouth with my tongue and slid it inside. I took his t-shirt off and trailed kisses from his jaw then to his neck and finally his muscly torso. He looks so damn hot.  
"You have such a good body, babe." I said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take the rest of your clothes off and take you to that bed."  
"That sounds very nice. But what about you? You're clothes are still on."  
"I'll fix that." I winked. I removed the rest of Ben's clothes and pushed him onto the bed. His length turned me on so much. It looked so good. "Show time." I whispered. Time for the fun to begin.

I danced in front of him sexily and removed my clothes. Now I was fully naked I got to work. His length was looking so good.  
"You're body looks so good Bella. Your beautiful round breasts, your arse. All of you is just so good. Come closer I want to touch you again." I did as I was told but only to a certain extent. I bent down and took his firm, large length into my mouth. He tastes so good. I saw his eyes roll back and he released groan after groan. I didn't do it for long though because I climbed on top of him and lowered myself onto his shaft until he filled me entirely. I moved up and down on him and we moaned in unison.

"You're so good Bella, so so good." I smiled and picked up the pace. He liked this and so did I. We moaned louder and I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Then he took me by surprise. He flipped me over and thrusted into me hard. It was so thrilling. I felt his back muscles tensing. They were so good to touch.  
"Oh, Ben! You're incredible!" Then I felt myself tense and tingle everywhere. I came loudly. He continued thrusting and then I felt him pulsing inside me and his breaths became shorter. He released a loud groan and collapsed on top of me as his arms became weak and his warm liquid filled me.  
"Oh Bella. Do you know how much I love you?"  
"I love you too Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm so happy you chose me. You make me so happy." With that we kissed each other deeply to create a passionate end to our hot love making.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a second passionate encounter, Benedict and Bella spend time together as a couple.

Me and Benedict were still laid together completely naked and sweaty. He smiled at me and stroked my hair. He makes me feel so special. I decided to tell him this.  
"Benedict, baby?" I began to stroke his cheekbones. They are so prominent and attractive.  
"Yes, love?"  
"You make me feel so special and I love you so much. I never thought that I would ever get the chance to be with you. Now we are together I can admit this, I've had a crush on you for such a long time and it makes me so happy knowing that I get to be with you. These past two nights we have spent together mean so much and you make me so happy. I love you." He looked surprised at what I had said. He seemed to want to say something but didn't know what. He is usually so confident. I'd never seen him like this before. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yes how can I not be? After everything you just said. It means so much. No one has said anything like that to me in so long." He looked almost reduced to tears. "I love you Bella Knight so so much." I leaned in to kiss him and pulled his arms around me. "Should I run us a bath?"  
"Now that sounds like a great idea." I smiled.

Benedict climbed out of bed and got himself and I a bathrobe. He went to the bathroom to run our bath and I went in to the kitchen to pour us the wine we never had due to the.... pleasant distraction. When I got back into the bedroom, I sat myself on the bed holding the glasses of red wine until Benedict called me in.  
"Bella lovely, our bath is ready!" I walked to the bathroom door and he opened it for me.  
"I brought us the wine we never managed to have." I chuckled.  
"Well that is very kind of you." And he gave me a kiss. I walked into the bathroom to find a bath littered with rose petals, and scented candles lit across the room. Ben turned to look at me.  
"Surprise." He grinned.  
"Very nice." I replied and approached him. I untied his bathrobe and slid it off his shoulders. I put his hands on my bathrobe and he did the same.  
"Shall we?" He asked.  
"Of course I smiled and he lead me to the bath tub.

He climbed im first and I watched as his beautiful behind was on display in front of me. He slid into the water and held his hand out as a gesture to follow. I climbed in and he held onto my hips so I didn't slip. I sat between his legs and I could feel his shaft tickling my back. He accepted the glass of wine that I offered him which I was holding onto carefully when I got into the bath.  
"This is nice." I said  
"It is indeed." He smiled at me. "Listen, Bella, after what you said about me earlier I feel like it is fair I finally tell you my feelings about you. Ever since I met you on set I felt something towards you. A bond that I haven't felt in a very long time. When you kissed me I was so happy because it meant I could finally express my feelings for you. When we made love I felt the connection grow and it felt right to ask you to be with me. You are such a lovely woman and a fantastic actress, might I add. It feels like I have known you longer than 3 days. I am so lucky to have you and I love you so much."  
"Awwww Benedict. That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Thank you. It means a lot."  
"You're welcome. It felt right to say it now." I turned around to kiss him and we both proceeded to wash eachother intimately touching one another softly as we cleaned eachother. We climbed out patted ourselves with a towel and tied our bathrobes around ourselves and headed back into his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella discuss announcing their relationship to the public. Bella also remembers that Ben's birthday is coming up.

After me and Ben dried off, we put on our pyjamas and tucked ourselves into bed. He turned to look at me and he gave me the look he does when he needs to discuss something with me.  
"Bella, I need to talk to you about something, well it's about us." Shit! What is he about to tell me? He isn't going to say that he doesn't want to be with me is he? I replied anxiously.  
"OK, sure. What is it?"  
"Well I've been thinking and maybe it's time to announce our relationship to the public, that is if you feel ready?"  
"That's a very good idea Ben." I said. "But what will your fans think?"  
"My fans are very kind, I'm sure they will be happy that I have settled down with somebody."  
"OK, what's your plan?"  
"Well I was thinking that we could appear in public more. Also, I'm going to a party on Monday evening so maybe I could bring you with me?"  
"That would be lovely. Would you mind me bringing Lana here tomorrow to meet you? She's a very close friend of mine. She also has a puppy named Benny, in honour of you."  
"Awww that's very sweet. Yes I would love to meet her. Text her now if you like." So I did.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Friday 11th July  
10:31pm  
To: Lana  
Hi, I was wondering if you'd like me too meet you at yours tomorrow? I'd like to take you somewhere as there is someone I would like you to meet. I think you will like him ;). Feel free to bring Benny. Love, Bella  
\---------------------------------------------  
Friday 11th July  
10:32pm  
From: Lana  
Hello, Long time no see! Yes I'd love to meet you my place. 12 OK? Can't wait to meet this guy bet he is great. You can fill me in on filming too. Benny will love to see you! Love you loads, Lana  
\---------------------------------------------  
Friday 11th July  
10:32pm  
To: Lana  
OK, I'll see you then! Bella.  
\--------------------------------------------- 

"That's sorted!" I said.  
"Good, can't wait to meet her!" Ben replied. Then I remembered. It's the 11th of July. 8 days until Benedict's birthday and I don't even know what to do for it.  
"Oh Ben!"  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"It's your birthday next Saturday and we have nothing arranged."  
"Thank you for rembering. That's very kind. I'm not sure what I would like to do this year. Maybe something for just the two of us?"  
"OK, I shall get thinking!" I said excitedly. I get to organise Benedict's birthday! The amount of privileges I have had these past few days have been amazing. Something for the two of us? Hmmmm I should ask Lana tomorrow.  
"Maybe we should get some sleep love?" Ben said.  
"Good idea." He gave me a kiss on the head and whispered to me.  
"I love you so much, Bella."  
"I love you too, Benedict." We then snuggled in eachother's arms and fell asleep.

It was 9am when I awoke. I found that the space next to me was empty but then I picked up the lovely smell of food,especially bacon. Benedict came in with a large tray that he set down on the bed. On the tray there were two cups of tea and two cooked breakfasts. For the breakfast he had made scrambled egg, bacon, sausage, beans and toast. He must of been up a while as he was already dressed.  
"You were still asleep so I thought I would surprise you."  
"Awwww Benedict, that's very sweet of you! It looks delicious."  
"Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and we tucked into our breakfast. It was exquisite he is such a good cook. What can't he do? After we had finished he took the plates to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher and I got ready to meet Lana. We sat in the room together and shared some cuddles.  
"What time are you going to meet Lana?" Ben asked.  
"12 O'clock." I said. We watched "The Imitation Game" by my request to pass the time. Ben is so brilliant in it and I made sure I told him this throughout. By the time it was over it was 11:20 so I decided to set off and meet Lana.  
I'm going now, love. I will see you soon."  
"OK darling, I'll clean up the place before you get back." With that we gave each other a kiss goodbye and I left the apartment, climed into the car and began to drive to Lana's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella introduces Lana to Benedict and discusses what to do for his birtday with her.

It took me 30 minutes to drive to Lana's so I was a little early. I pressed the button for her flat and her voice came over the speaker.  
"Hello, who is this?"  
"It's me Bella."  
"Bella, hi! Come up." She buzzed me in and I climbed a flight of stairs before arriving at her door. I knocked and she opened the door.  
"Hello Bella, nice to see you! Come in!" I headed inside and Benny bounded towards me and sat himself down and wagged his tail happily. He is very well trained so doesn't jump up at me. "Wow, I bet you have so much to tell me!"  
"Yes I do, so much." I replied "Should we set off it takes half an hour to get to where I'm taking you."  
"Yes let's go!" She seems so excited.

Lana, Benny and myself left the flat and went to my car. Lana sat Benny in the back and then came and joined me in the passenger seat. I began the journey to Benedict's apartment.  
"So, where are we headed?" She enquired  
"That's a surprise." I smiled. On the way I told her what it has been like filming 'Khan' and about my role as Kyra without spoiling it. I dropped a slight hint that I work with Ben and she seemed highly excited.  
"What's he like?" She asked  
"You are about to find out." She seemed a bit confused at this. I parked my car and headed towards the door.  
"Is this your new place?" She asked  
"I'm not sure." I loved keeping her in the dark. Benny seemed as excited as she did. I buzzed for Ben to let us in and I opened the door and showed Lana and Benny to the lift. I pressed the button for Ben's floor and then lead them along the corridor.  
"It's very nice here." Lana said.  
"It is." I knocked on Ben's door and he opened up.  
"Hello!" He smiled  
"Hi Ben!" I said. Lana's jaw dropped. She was speechless.  
"Come in you three." He said. He paid an instant attention to Benny. He loves animals.  
"Hello, Benny!" He stroked him on the tummy whilst saying this and Benny looked very happy. I don't blame him. We all headed over to the sofa's and began chatting.  
"You must be Lana." Ben began. "Lovely to meet you too." Lana managed to remain composed.  
"Very nice to meet you to Mr Cumberbatch. I'm a huge fan and it's an honour to meet you!"  
"Thank you very much and please call me Benedict." He smiled at her and Lana looked as if she was about to faint.  
"Now Lana, I have something to tell you..." I said.

"What is it?"  
"Well, Benedict and I have some news and we thought we would tell you first."  
Lana was on the edge of her seat. "Ben and me are in a relationship. We have been since yesterday and nobody else knows yet." I said  
"Whaaaa? Well congratulations to both of you! I'm happy for you both. You are so lucky, Bella!"  
"And so am I." Ben said as he kissed me on the head.  
"Thank you Lana."  
"How did you both get together if you don't mind me asking?" She asked politely.  
"We met on the set of 'Khan' and we began spending time together and then we discovered we loved each other." I smiled as the memories came back.  
"I'm going to bring us some tea. I shall be back soon." Ben said and left to go to the kitchen.

"Wow he is so tall and just as handsome in person." Lana said.  
"I know, he makes me so happy!"  
"Any details you want to share?" She giggled "Has he kissed you yet?"  
"Yes many a time, on set and in real life.  
"Wow I bet he is amazing!"  
"He is!" A big smile came across my face as I remembered what else he was amazing at.  
"Bella, have you? You have haven't you?"  
"What?" I was still smiling.  
"Have you.... slept with him?" She said this a little quieter so Ben didn't hear.  
"Yes..." I smiled.  
"Oh my God!!! Bella wow! You are so lucky! What's he like?  
"Amazing." I winked.  
"How many times?" She giggled.  
"Twice." I giggled back. By this point we were both in a fit of giggles and Ben came back into the room.  
"What's all this about?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I chuckled and winked at Lana. She winked back.

Lana stayed for a few hours longer and had dinner with us. Whilst Benedict cooked I asked her about Ben's birthday.  
"Lana I need some advice. It's Benedict's birthday next Saturday and I don't know what to plan for him. He said he wants it to be just me and him."  
"Hmmm." She began. "Maybe a cottage or private bungalow for the weekend. Somewhere nice. I know! The Lake District."  
"Yes, thank you Lana! That's a great idea." Ben came into the room to tell us that dinner was ready. He had made a lasagne which was delicious and me and Lana both praised Ben he smiled and politely thanked us both.

It was 6pm and Lana decided to head home. We called her a cab and paid for it.  
"Goodbye you two, lovely to meet you Benedict and nice to see you Bella. I'm very happy for you both."  
"Goodbye Lana and Benny." I said and stroked Benny on the head  
"I hope to see you again Lana. You too Benny. It was lovely to meet you both. It's nice that you named Benny after me. Thank you." Ben said.  
"Awww you are very welcome Benedict." With that she left. Me and Ben cleaned up and popped our pyjamas on. We had some tea and cuddled up together and watched some TV. At 9 pm we headed to bed.  
"I know what I'm doing for your birthday." I told him.  
"Can't wait." He smiled "I'm sure it will be lovely." We kissed and cuddled some more before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict introduces Bella to his parents and she does the same as they invite their parents to Ben's apartment.

I woke before Benedict this morning so I woke him gently. I began to to plant soft kisses along his jaw and then to his neck. He began to stir and his deep blue eyes peered towards me and he smiled.  
"Hello, you." He said. "What a lovely way to be woken up."  
"I thought it was my turn to wake you up." I giggled. "What's the plans for today?" I asked whilst playing with his hair.  
"Well I invited my parents here to meet you at 1. You can do the same if you like?" He stroked my head in return.  
"Sounds great! I'll go make us some breakfast and I will text mum to bring dad and herself here." I gave him a kiss and headed toward the kitchen to make some toast and some cups of tea for the two of us. I texted my mum on the way in.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Sunday 13th July  
10:23am  
To: Mum  
Hi Mum,  
I was wondering if you wanted to visit me today at 1pm? Do bring Dad as there is someone I would like you both to meet. I'm in Kensington I'll send you the address.  
Love you both, Bella  
\---------------------------------------------  
I sent her the address for Ben's aparment and she replied telling me she will be there precisely at 1.

I began making breakfast for Benedict and I. Whilst spreading butter on the toast I felt two strong arms wrap around me and a kiss on the back of my neck that sent shivers down my body. Ben leaned close to my ear and whispered:  
"I'm still feeling a little excited due to the way you woke me this morning." He began to nibble at my ear lobe. I could feel his growing length pushing against my back and then my groin as he took hold of my hips and turned me around to face him. He picked me up and carried to a kitchen unit that was empty and he placed me on it as he kissed me deeply. He took off his trousers and lifted up my nightgown and pulled me toward him. He entered me and he began to groan. I played with his hair and moaned softly as he made love to me passionately. He then began to thrust quickly and our moans intensified until the immense pleasure heightened and then he came whilst groaning loudly and saying my name. I followed shortly after.  
"Thank you. That was lovely." I said and gave him a kiss.  
"My pleasure. It's what I needed." He smiled. What a lovely smile he has.

He lifted me off the counter top after he had pulled up his trousers. We both grabbed our breakfast and ate it. Thankfully they were still warm. After we had eaten, I went to take a shower but Ben said:  
"Can we have a shower together? It will save time." He winked.  
"Hmmm if you must." I giggled. Whilst in the shower, as well as sharing kisses, we washed each other's hair and body and it felt so intimate. "I love getting to wash you." I began. "It means I can touch you as much as I like." In reply he squeezed my behind and smiled. We both headed out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. Ben was wearing a blue shirt with black trousers and God did he look good! We were all ready for our parents to arrive we just had to prepare some food. 

He cooked some mini sausage rolls while I made some small triangle - shaped ham and cheese sandwiches. I set them out on the plate and filled the teapot with tea and set out 6 teacups and saucers with 6 tea spoons, a bowl of sugar cubes and a jug of milk along with the teapot onto a tray and set it down onto the coffee table. I headed back in and brought two chairs from the kitchen and placed them at the end of the table nearest to the window. That's where me and Ben would sit. Ben brought in the sandwiches and sausage rolls and put them on the table. Then we heard a buzz. Our parents were here. 

We buzzed them in and waited a few moments for a knock on the door. When this occured me and Ben went to the door together to greet them. Both Benedict's and my parents were at the door.  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" I said.  
"Hello Bella, sweet." Mum said.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Cumberbatch. Please do come in and take a seat." Myself and Ben lead our parents to the sofas and they sat themselves down. The introductory process began. "I'm presuming you have already met Mr and Mrs Cumberbatch?" I asked my parents.  
"Yes we have." Began Dad. "So this must be.."  
"Benedict Cumberbatch. Lovely to meet you both Mr and Mrs Knight." Ben replied politely. He continued "Bella, this is my Mum and Dad: Wanda and Timothy or Tim for short. Mum, Dad this is Bella."  
"Hello, Bella!" They both said kindly. They were so friendly. Just like Ben.  
"Well Ben, this is my Mum and Dad Sophia and Ted Knight."  
"What a pleasure to meet you Benedict." My Dad said and shook his hand  
"Ah Benedict it's lovely to meet you. You have produced some great work!" My Mum said.  
"Thank you very much Sophia! Very kind!" Responded Ben. "Now the reason Bella and I have invited you here is because we have some news."  
"We do!" I said.  
"Mum, Dad, Sophia, Ted. Me and Bella are a couple."  
"Congratulations!" They all said in unison. After we broke the news we invited them to enjoy the snacks and tea we had made. We discussed "Khan" with our parents and explained how we met.  
"Excuse me but I just have to go to the bathroom." I said.  
"OK, love." Benedict replied. I left the room and went to the bathroom. Everything was going so well and everyone seems to get along. Ben's parents are so lovely. I gave my hair a quick brush in the bathroom and refreshed my make up. As I made my way back I heard them talking quietly. I overheard Benedict say:  
"If that's OK Mr and Mrs Knight? I know it hasn't been long."  
"Of course, Benedict go for it!" I heard my mum say. I walked back in and they all turned to look at me.  
"Hello, everyone!" I said "Did I miss anything?"  
"No not really." Benedict said  
"Benedict was telling his parents about how lovely you are and telling us about him. You are a very lovely man Benedict."  
"Thank you very much." He said. Hmmmm I wonder what he is hiding? Our parents stayed for a while longer and headed home after we said our goodbyes.  
"That went very well!" I said to Ben.  
"Yes, indeed! My parents like you very my much and your parents are amazing!" He replied happily.  
"Awww yours are very lovely too! I can't wait to see them again." As we had a busy day. Neither of us wanted to cook so we ordered a pizza to share and watched "Titanic" together. After it had finished we popped our pyjamas on and headed to bed. Benedict drifted off instantly. I however couldn't help but wonder what he wasn't telling me...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella resume filming "Khan" after their weekend off. They announce their relationship on set. In the evening they prepare to go to the party that Ben has been invited to and make their first public appearance. Bella finally confesses that she feels that Benedict is been elusive and Ben admits why. Bella also remembers a rather significant scene is coming up today.

Me and Benedict awoke at 7 as it was Monday and we had to continue filming. Even after sleeping I couldn't get what I overheard yesterday out of my mind. Why would Benedict want to deceive me like that. I tried to conceal my concern from Ben.  
"Good morning, babe." He smiled.  
"Good morning." I replied. He kissed me and I kissed him back but with little enthusiasm.  
"Bella, are you alright?" He asked worryingly. Bugger! He's onto me.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said quickly.  
He wasn't letting it go "Are you sure Bella? Please tell me. I worry about you because I love you, very much."  
"Benedict, I am fine, really. I love you too." He left it. I hope it stays that way. We both got ready and Ben kept trying to show affection. I hate been like this with him but I can't help it. He's been evasive. I just wish I knew why. We got into Benedict's car which was a black Audi A5. It was a very nice car indeed. He began to drive us to work.  
"Listen, Bella I know something is bothering you. Your behaviour has been odd all morning. Please tell me what's the matter. Please." I could hear the pleading in his voice. I had to tell him it was upsetting him.  
"All right, well there is something..." I said quietly.  
"What is it? Please Bella. I beg you."  
"I overheard you and my mum talking yesterday and when I asked you what about you were talking about it you lied to me. You said you never would. I know I'm probably just been silly.. but after my past.. it hurts more than it should."  
"Oh Bella, don't worry dear it's just a surprise and I was asking your parents about it. Please, love don't worry." We arrived at the set of "Khan" and many saw us arrive...

Ben gathered everybody around for an announcement.  
"Everyone! If you don't mind. I have an announcement to make!" Everybody seemed rather eager. "Well me and the lovely Bella here, are in a relationship." Everybody began to clap and cheer and congratulated us.  
"THAT explains the even better chemistry on Friday!" Joked J.J Abrams. Benedict chuckled. Everybody went about their business of preparing for filming. However, I just remembered I had a sex scene with Ben today.  
"Oh my lord Ben! We have a sex scene today!"  
"I know, it's OK there's nothing to be scared off nobody will judge you. No need to worry about me is there I've seen it all already. No one here is going to be focusing on our bodies just getting the scene they need. I've done some in the past I was nervous at first too. But it's OK I'll help you through it." He was very comforting. It's one reason I love him. He is so caring.  
"Thank you, Benedict." I hugged him as a token of gratitude.  
"It's OK. Bella. You are welcome." With that 9:30 am rolled around it was time for filming to begin.

After filming a few scenes, it was time for our sex scene. Ben began taking my clothes off whilst kissing me and I did the same. Just before the main part of the scene occurred I heard him whisper  
"You will be OK." Me and Ben began and the scene went extremely well and was over in 1 take. We dressed ourselves after the scene and Benedict said "I'm so proud of you, you acted it wonderfully."  
"Thank you. So did you. Do you know what I did to help me?" I teased.  
"What?"  
"I thought about us." I smiled. He smiled back at me. We filmed a few more scenes and our day was done.  
"I need to call off at my apartment again for some clean stuff." I said as he drove us.  
"OK, lets go. Grab as much as you like. I'm planning on moving you in." He smiled.  
"What? Really? That's lovely of you." I felt so happy.  
"As I said, I enjoy your company." We arrived at my apartment and this time I took out a suitcase. Ben helped me empty my wardrobe and drawers of clothes and packed them. I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom and brought them into my room to pack. After everything was packed, including my outfit for tonight I zipped the case up and Ben took it to the car and we set off to his. After we arrived at his apartment we immediately began getting ready for the party. I took out my floor length one-shoulder dress and black heels as I waited for Ben in the shower. I hid my outfit from Ben so I could surprise him. He came in from the shower and as ever he looked incredibly attractive as always but no time for that I went to take a shower myself. I made sure I was shaven. I finished in the shower and I dried my hair and put my dress on followed by my heels. They added to my height significantly. I applied some red lipstick and grey eye shadow to my eyes. I straightened my hair so it was sleek down my back and I was ready. I walked out of the bedroom and Ben was in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked gorgeous. He turned to look at me.  
"Oh my God Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. You are the most stunning woman. I can't take my eyes away from you."  
"Awww Ben! You look great yourself!" With that, Ben and I left to go to the party and make our first public appearance.

The party was brilliant and me and Ben had the time of our lives. Our relationship got a lot of press and everybody seemed very happy for Ben and I. When we arrived home, Benedict couldn't keep his hands off me and I couldn't keep mine of him.  
"You look so good, I want you so bad. I need to tear that dress off you" He said to me sexily. We got to the stage where we were completely naked and began making love once more. It was one of the most passionate nights we ever shared. We moaned and moaned and came in unison. I felt him and myself tense and I tingled immensely. I pulled on his hair and called his name. Afterwards we both fell asleep. This time completely naked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella get plans into place for Benedict's birthday and the couple see their relationship has been announced by the press. Bella also opens up to Ben about her past. Benedict also reveals a little about his own.

Another week day, another day of filming. Ben was reading the newspaper when he called me over.  
"Bella darling, looks like the whole country knows about us now." There was an article about us in the paper, telling the world of our relationship. I google Benedict and the news of us was all over the web. He was trending on Facebook too.  
"Try most of the world, dear." I replied.  
"Let me warn you the paparazzi will be very focused on us now for a while."  
"I know it's OK." We went about our normal routine and headed off for filming which was fun as always. There's always so many laughs on set. Everyone was in a great mood which is delightful. I love how close we all are on set. Ben is hilarious always dancing around, its all great fun. When we got home I decided it was time to put plans in place for Benedict's birthday. It didn't take long for me to find a lovely private cottage up to rent for couples. Perfect! A nice romantic getaway in the Lake District with the man I love which is Benedict Cumberbatch. This should be a delight. The cottage had a kitchen, a sitting room, a single bedroom with an en-suite which is all we needed as it was just me and him. It was going to be lovely.

Benedict went to make our dinner. A while later, Benedict entered from the kitchen carrying our meals for the night: Shepard's pie. I love his homemade food its so good. After we had eaten he went back into the kitchen to put out plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. He came in with two glasses of wine. We were sat quietly for a while and I remembered that I mentioned something to him about my past but never managed to explain it. Now is the time I suppose.  
"Ben, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Of course you can love. What is it?"  
"Do you recall yesterday when I mentioned to you it hurts to be lied to because of my past?"  
"Yes, yes I do. Is that what you want to speak to me about?" He asked sweetly. I love how kind he is. It's what draws me to him. That and his charm and appealing body of course.  
"It is. Well the thing is." I began. "I had a partner some time ago. It was back at University. I was told he was cheating on me so I confronted him and he denied all knowledge. Then a few days later I headed up to his room and I..." The words became stuck in my throat.  
"It's OK love." Ben said reassuringly.  
"I caught him in bed with the woman he was said to be cheating on me with. We argued about it and he was awful to me he said that I was ugly compared to his new girlfriend and that he never loved me. I loved him so much. He told me right from the start he loved me and would never hurt me and...and he did." I began to cry. A flood of tears came down my face. I never really cried about the situation as I tried to keep strong so this time it really came about. Benedict's face became full of sympathy and his warm, comforting arms brought me into a hug. He stroked my hair and kept planting kisses on my head.  
"It's OK Bella, It's all fine now, love. I promise. I'm here and I will never hurt you. I will always make sure I make you as happy as can be. No one will hurt you again I promise."  
"Thank you, Benedict, thank you so much. I love you." His words of comfort were so soothing. He carried me to bedroom and allowed me to put my pyjamas on and he disappeared. He came back with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.  
"Here you go, this should help comfort you." He said kindly. I kissed him as a thank you. He spoke to me about his past relationship as I sipped my drink, he told me about his previous girlfriend.  
"When I said I hadn't been with a woman in some time it's because I was healing over the last. The last one I was with, I met her at University, I wanted children and she didn't so it drew us apart. I was with her a very long time so it hurt a lot. I was heartbroken afterwards but I'm alright now."  
"Awwww Ben, I'm so sorry."  
"It's OK, Bella. I have you." He smiled. Awww that was so sweet, knowing I fill a void. It made me smile. I had drank my hot chocolate by this point so Benedict tucked me into bed and stroked my head until I drifted off to sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella becomes worried for Benedict as something goes wrong. Bella also reveals birthday plans to Benedict and packs for their weekend away.

Me and Ben arrived on set at 9am. We were called for costumes and we saw each other just before filming began.  
"Are you looking forward to doing your stunt today?" I asked him.  
"Yes, very much so." I was concerned about him doing his own stunts. I do my own like Benedict does but I always fear for him hurting himself.  
"Do be careful won't you." I said.  
"Don't worry Bella I will be fine." He tried to reassure me but even so I was still worried. 9:30 time for filming to begin.

Me and Ben worked together extremely well as always and now it was time for his stunt. Thankfully I was in the scene so I could make sure all went well. His stunt involved him jumping over a gap from a slightly elevated platform. Ben went into position to run up the platform. Abrams yelled "Action!" and Ben began to run. He got to the base of the platform and began to jump. But then, suddenly he lost his footing which lead to him not jumping correctly. He crashed onto the floor and hit his head as he landed. I was in total horror.  
"Cut" yelled Abrams and I ran over to Benedict as fast as my legs would carry me. When I got to him, he didn't seem himself.  
"Benedict! Ben! Oh God are you OK? Let me take you to the hospital!" I wanted to get him there as quickly as possible to make sure he was alright. I dialed 999 and let them know what happened  
"Ambulance, please. Benedict Cumberbatch has been injured from a stunt and hit his head." I began to panic what if his head was badly damaged? Thankfully the ambulance didn't take too long to arrive and they brought out a stretcher to put Ben on. "Right, can you remember your name, sir?" One of the paramedics asked.  
"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." He replied.  
The paramedic turned to me: "You are his partner aren't you? Bella Knight. I saw it in the paper the other day."  
"Yes, yes I am. Will he be alright?" I asked full of worry.  
"Yes, he seems fine. We are just going to take Mr Cumberbatch to hospital to give him the once over to make sure there is nothing more severe we aren't aware of yet. You can come along if you like." J.J Abrams give me the thumbs up to go with him. I climbed into the back of the ambulance where Benedict was laid. I was still in my costume and so was he. I felt the ambulance begin to roll forward as we set off to hospital.

On the way to the hospital. I took Ben's hand and stroked it to let him know I was there. I kissed him on the head and he turned to look at me.  
"I have a little bit of a headache so I'm going to try get some sleep. If that's OK?" He asked the paramedic.  
"Yes that's completely fine, Mr Cumberbatch." I began to worry more as I knew it couldn't be good for him to have a headache.  
"Will he be alright? Are headaches normal?" I asked the paramedic whilst watching Benedict's deep blue eyes begin to close. He fell asleep instantly.  
"They are perfectly normal as he has hit his head. At the moment he remembers who he is so that's a good sign. When he wakes at the hospital, they will ask him more questions there and check him out and make sure he's alright. You have nothing to worry about." He said reassuringly. A few moments later we arrived at the hospital and they took Ben in on a wheelchair and I followed. They took him into a room where a Doctor was waiting and they laid him on the bed that was located in the corner.

The paramedic explained the situation to the Doctor.  
"Benedict Cumberbatch, age 40 born 19th July. Mr Cumberbatch was doing a stunt on one of his films and he slipped and hit his head. When asked what his name was he replied with his correct first, middle and surname's. Complained of a slight headache on the way to the hospital and went to sleep. This is Bella Knight, his partner and was there at the time he fell."  
"OK, thank you." Said the Doctor. "Now Bella." She began "I assume the paramedic has told you what's going to happen but I'll tell you anyway just to make sure. I will wake up Mr Cumberbatch in just a moment and ask him a few questions and see how he goes. Then afterwards, I will take him for a scan and make sure there is no damage."  
"Thank you Doctor." I said.  
"Would you like to wake him? After you do ask him if he remembers you. We will then be able to establish if he remembers you."  
I did as she said: "Hey, love wake up now." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.  
"Of course I do! Bella Knight, my partner." He smiled.  
"That's good." The Doctor began "Now, can you remember your name and date of birth?"  
"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. I was born on the 19th July 1976 and I am 40 years old."  
"Profession?" She asked.  
"Actor."  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
"Wednesday 15th July, 2017."  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
"I was doing a stunt on set and slipped and bumped my head." The Doctor seemed very happy with his answers so she took him for the scan. They came back a few moments later and both appeared very happy.  
"He's fine no damage or anything. He should just have the rest of the week off work to give him chance to rest." The Doctor said. With that I was able to take him home. 

When we arrived home, I decided to tell him his birthday plans.  
"Hey, Benedict. Would you like me to tell you what we are doing for your birthday?"  
"Oooo, yes please." He smiled.  
"Well we are going away to the Lake District for the weekend. Just the two of us."  
"Awwww that sounds lovely! Thank you."  
"It's OK! Now you have the whole week off we have time to pack."  
"Can you take the rest of the week off with me?" He asked.  
"Yes of course! Let me just text Abrams then!" This is the perfect opportunity to go birthday shopping! I text J.J Abrams and he put the filming on hold until Ben can come back.  
"J.J says that the cast, crew and himself hope you get well soon and they will put a hold on filming until you get better." Ben told me to thank them so I did and we began to pack for our weekend away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes out shopping for Benedict's birthday. She also shows him where they will be staying for the weekend. Packing continues for the trip. Ben decides to take the opportunity to thank Bella for all of her support the previous day.

It got to around 9pm when I told Benedict that he should get some sleep after the long day he has had. I tucked him into bed and he smiled at me and his blue eyes sparkled.  
"Thank you Bella, I'm so glad to have you caring for me. You're brilliant."  
"Awww Benedict, you are very welcome. It's my job to care for you I'm your girlfriend. I want to make sure you are alright. I'll go make you a cup of tea before you sleep."  
"Thanks!" He called after me as I headed to the kitchen. I made his cup of tea and brought it to him. He thanked me with a smile and kiss on the head. I sat with and chatted with him whilst I waited for him to drink his tea  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Just like normal! I'm fine."  
"We are so lucky your injury wasn't any worse. I was worried sick even though you seemed fine. Christ knows if it was more serious."  
"I know but I'm OK, thank God. There is one thing I'm missing though..."  
"What's that?" I asked him.  
"This." He leaned in and kissed me and it wasn't long until it turned into a full passionate make out session. I pulled away slightly and said with a giggle:  
"Don't be getting excited, you still need to rest. Doctor's orders."  
"Yes, but I am a Doctor." He grinned.  
"Behave." I giggled. He began tickling me and I tried to squirm away but I couldn't get away. We were both giggled as I was desperate to get away from him  
"Stop!" I yelled whilst laughing "it tickles." He smiled at me as he released me from my suffering.  
"Fine you bore!" He laughed.  
"That's it your turn!" I laughed back. I tickled him and watched him squirm.  
"Hey! Stop I'm supposed to be resting." He chuckled.  
"Fine, I'll let you go for now." I laughed. I laid him down and tucked him up again. I stroked his cheek and kissed his head and watched his blue eyes become hidden by his eyelids. He looked so cute and innocent. He looked like a sleeping baby. Of course I know he isn't innocent but he always looked it as he slept. I crept out the room and logged on to his laptop. I ordered Ben's first birthday present. Some special underwear for his birthday night. I picked out a black and red lacy set. He will love this. It said my order would arrive tomorrow. Handy. I decided it was time for me to go to bed myself. I tucked myself up next to Ben. Snuggling up to him, I could smell the scent on him that I've always loved since I've known him. I drifted off to sleep myself...

We awoke the next morning and kissed each other hello.  
"Good morning, lovely. Do you mind if I leave you here for a short while whilst I go shopping? You will be OK if I leave you alone?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him alone if he wasn't feeling too well.  
"Yes of course! I'll be fine."  
"Call if you need me?"  
"Promise. Oh I also need to go out myself if that's OK? I could do with the air."  
"Yes, OK just take it easy." I replied to him. We went about our normal routine and I was ready for shopping. I kissed him goodbye and went to my car. I drove to the high street. First things first, a new suit. I'd ordered it to be custom made a few days ago from Benedict's favourite suit shop. I headed inside and told the cashier that I was there to collect a suit ordered for Benedict Cumberbatch. After a quick visit to the back of the shop the suit was brought out. It was sleek and grey. The jacket had black buttons on the cuffs and a single one on the front. The suit also had a white shirt that was tight fitting which went with a black tie. To finish it off, shiny black shoes. He was going to love it. The cashier put the suit in a special suit bag for me and after paying I left and headed to the supermarket for a bottle of Benedict's favourite whiskey, Jim Bean. After that all I had left to collect was aftershave, his cake and a watch and of course wrapping paper and a card with a gift bag for the whiskey. I bought the wrapping paper and card first along with the bag. A boyfriend card of course. I then went for the aftershave, both Ben and my personal favourite, Diesel. Time for the watch. I headed to the Rollex shop where I bought him a watch with a black strap and a golden rim around the outside of the clock face. Finally the cake. This I had also ordered before. I ordered his favourite flavour, lemon drizzle. It was a square cake covered in white icing and piped on top was: "Happy 41st Birthday Benedict Cumberbatch" in blue icing. Around the bottom of the cake there were piped blue swirls. Around the sides were little iced pictures from his work. A pipe for "Sherlock", Eye of Agamotto from "Doctor Strange, amongst other things. There were two candles in the shape of a "4" and a "1" to make "41" It was boxed and I took that, along with the rest of the presents and loaded them into the car carefully. I drove home and when I got back I immediately took his stuff to our bedroom and hid them under the bed except the cake which I kept in a cupboard in the kitchen. Whilst I was leaving the kitchen I saw Ben holding a package.

"Hi love, this came for you. I haven't opened it don't worry."  
"Thanks Ben." I said as he handed me the package. It was of course the underwear that I ordered last night. I took it into the bedroom and packed it into our case. It was now Benedict's turn to go out.  
"I'll see you later." He said with a wave.  
"Bye, I love you." with that he was gone. This was the perfect opportunity to wrap his presents. I went into the bedroom and began wrapping. First his aftershave, then his watch. I bagged up his whiskey and wrote on the label "Happy Birthday, Ben! Love Bella xx" I hid his suit in my side of the wardrobe and his shoes under the bed which were in a box. Time to write out his card. I wanted to make sure the message was extra special. This is what I wrote:  
"To Benedict,  
Happy 41st Birthday love! It's nice that I get to celebrate this special day with you. Today's the day where I get to show how much I appreciate everything you have done this past week by showering you with gifts. You are very much deserving of a fab day and I hope you do have a lovely day. You mean the world and more to me and to have the privilege of sharing today with you means so much.  
I love you, now and always  
Bella. xxx" There hopefully that should bring a tear or two to his eye. I just had time to hide his presents again and sit in the living room before he came back. He had his arms behind his back and a big smile on his face.  
"Hello, Bella."  
"Hi!" He produced what was behind him: the most beautiful bunch of red and white roses that I had ever seen.  
"Surprise! I bought you these as a thank you for caring for me so much recently."  
"Awwww Benedict! They are lovely, thank you." I got up of the sofa and gave him an appreciative hug and kiss.  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too." I replied. I put my roses in a vase and set the vase onto the coffee table. "Would you like to see where we are staying tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Of course." He smiled. I showed him the pictures I looked at when booking it. "Wow, that is perfect. It is really lovely Bella thank you." Afterwards we had our tea and watched a little bit of TV. We went to bed a little earlier than usual as we were driving there early tomorrow, to make the most of our day. I went to get ready for bed a little earlier than he did so it gave me chance to pack his presents into the case. He came in and took off his clothes and climbed into bed in his grey boxer shorts.  
"Goodnight. I love you." He said with a kiss on the head.  
"Goodnight and I love you too Benedict. So much." We snuggled up together and fell fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella set off for their weekend away. When they arrive they decide to do a little exploring around the Lake District. Bella feels as though she has left something vitally important at home but doesn't quite know what.

I awoke at the early time of 8am for a day off. This was due to the fact that we were going on our weekend trip for Ben's birthday. I nudged Ben gently to attempt to wake him which unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. So I tried again, this time saying his name.  
"Ben, wake up." Still nothing. "Benedict Cumberbatch will you please wake up, we need to get ready for our weekend trip." He finally woke.  
"Good morning, Bella Knight. Let's get ready for our holiday weekend!" So we did. We began our day with a nice breakfast which consisted of bacon, beans, scrambled egg, toast and sausages. We then both showered and dressed in casual clothes as we were travelling. I finished off the last bit of packing whilst Ben made some snacks for our long journey. Whilst he was in the toilet, I took the chance to put his cake in his car and then hid it with our bags. He came back from the toilet and waited in the car whilst I went. I offered to drive as it was my birthday treat to him. I got into the drivers seat and then I began the long drive. I made sure to stock up on diesel before setting off completely. Benedict was very chatty along the way.  
"I'm looking forward to this. It's going to be lovely."  
"I am too I heard the Lake District is quite pretty."  
"I'm glad I decided to leave my birthday plans for you to decide." He smiled. As he chatted to me I couldn't help but think that I had left something behind whilst packing that I needed. I'm sure it wasn't something I needed desperately.

After driving for around 2 hours me and Ben decided to stop off somewhere. Ben's idea mainly to give me a break from driving. We found somewhere that had a lovely view and was quite secluded. Very romantic. We parked the car and grabbed some food from the boot. We had a little picnic on the grass which was made up off sausage rolls and some sandwiches and crisps. We also drank a bit of tea from a flask. Benedict took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes with his own deep blue pools.  
"The view is almost as beautiful as you, Bella."  
"Awwww, thanks Ben." He leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. This for some unknown reason created a tingly sensation across my body and I loved it. As we continued kissing, I became progressively more aroused. He stopped kissing me and instead leaned to my ear and said quietly:  
"As we are on holiday, why don't we do something new and wild?" I picked up on the aroused, deep tone in his voice. I also noticed how much his hot breath tickled my ear as he said this.  
"What did you have in mind?" I already had a feeling of what he wanted...  
"Follow me." He said in a husky tone. His voice sounds so good like this. Benedict took me by the hand and lead me to the car but not the front. He opened the back door of the car and we both climbed inside. After he pulled the door closed behind him. He began kissing me again and lowered me onto the seats so I was laid down.  
"Feel like living dangerously Benedict?" I asked.  
"Most definitely" He kissed me some more but not for long before moving onto my jaw and then to my neck and ears. I loved it so much. I felt his large hand playing with the hem of my top and felt it slide underneath and making its way to my breasts. He took it under my bra and caressed them whilst kissing me. Then I felt him tugging at the waist of my leggings. He began pulling them down and I took one leg out to make it easier to open my legs for him. He took down his own along with his boxer shorts and sat himself up. He patted on his muscly, hot thighs.  
"Come and ride me." He commanded. I certainly was not going to refuse. His length looked so good especially as he hadn't had me in a while. I sat myself onto his warm lap and placed a leg either side of him. I raised myself up and sank onto him slowly. He groaned as I did this. I bounced on him, causing me to groan and dig my fingers into his manly shoulders. He loved this.  
"Don't stop Bella!" He said huskily. I had no intention of doing so. As I continued we both groaned and he tongued me roughly whilst holding my hips. Then I felt it. His breaths shortened. His thighs tensed and I felt his hips raise as he shot his hot liquid into me. He called my name and pulled my hair. I did the same as he continued for me. I felt myself tingle and tense and then it was over. We sat for a little breathlessly and then dressed ourselves, collected our belongings from outside and put them in the boot.  
"I'll drive the rest of the way so then we've both done half a journey. Give you a rest." He offered kindly.  
"OK, thank you. I could do with the rest." As I said this I nudged him with my elbow and he giggled. We got into the car and Benedict continued our journey.

We arrived at the Lake District early afternoon and checked into the office where we collected our keys for the cottage. We parked up outside it and I handed Ben the keys.  
"Your birthday so you do the honours." I said.  
"Thank you Bella." He unlocked the door and we stepped outside. It looked so beautiful, cosy and romantic. We headed outside and brought our bags into the cottage and put them in our room. I hid the cake in a kitchen cupboard and his presents in the closet in our bedroom. I unpacked our clothes and placed them into the provided closet and drawers beside the bed. Ben took the toiletries into the bathroom and we were finished. We both made a toilet stop and headed out to explore our area. We were staying in the village Windemere, named after the large lake close by. It had little shops and cafe's. It was a very lovely area. Me and Ben walked the beautiful streets arm in arm.  
"This is lovely Bella, makes a difference from London."  
"It is beautiful." I replied. We decided to eat our dinner at a local restaurant. However, I had a surprise in place. I rang the restaurant and asked to reserve a table. I also told them Benedict Cumberbatch would be with me and it is his birthday tomorrow. I arranged that when me and Ben walked in together everyone was going to say "Happy Birthday Benedict Cumberbatch." It was going to be great. We headed back to shower and change. I decided on a casual dress. Me and Ben arrived at the restaurant and many people turned to look at us both. Time for the surprise.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!" Everybody shouted including the staff and myself. Ben couldn't stop smiling.  
"Thank you, thank you so much everyone! That was very moving thank you so much. You are all very lovely." I saw the look on his face. He was trying not to cry. He was so moved that he was almost brought to tears. We took our seats and me and Ben high fived a few people along the way. We ate our delicious meals which were a lovely serving of spaghetti carbonara for us both. For dessert we had a decadent tiramisu. After we finished, I paid our bill and me and Ben headed home. When we arrived we got changed into our usual for bed and curled up on the sofa together.  
"Thank you for today, Bella. It has been brilliant. One of the best days of my life."  
"You are very welcome. You deserve every bit."  
"In the restaurant was that you?"  
"Yep." I smiled.  
"I was very moved. It almost made me cry." He said.  
"I know. I saw." I replied. We began passionately kissing one another which lead to us making love for the second time that day. Afterwards, we dressed ourselves and laid in bed. We cuddled and he fell asleep. But not me. I took his presents out of the closet quietly and laid them in front of the fire in the sitting room. I left his suit hidden in the wardrobe. After all the preparations were done, I climbed into bed and fell asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not releasing a chapter in a while. I had an operation on 18th July so I've been resting. Oh and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out. No matter what chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Benedict's birthday! Bella and Ben have lots of fun together as a couple to celebrate.

I woke up at 8:50 am so I had time to make Ben his special birthday breakfast: Eggs Benedict. I'm sure he would appreciate the joke. After making two servings of tea to go with our breakfast I carried it into our bedroom and I found his card and put it on the tray along the way. Benedict was still asleep. I don't blame him he's probably worn out after last night it was very exerting especially for him. I decided to set down the tray with the breakfast and tea on our bedside drawers. I began to wake him softly.  
"Benedict, wake up love." I said and kissed him on the head. He began to stir and his eyes blinked up at me  
"Happy Birthday!" I smiled. I could see his own smile spreading across his face and his nose began to twitch  
"Thank you, Bella. What's that lovely smell?" That explains the nose twitching.  
"It's your breakfast, Eggs Benedict, Benedict." We both laughed.  
"Very creative." He said. I knew he would appreciate the joke. He found his card on the tray and opened the envelope elegantly. I watched him as he read the card and I saw how moved he became. A tear began to form so he wiped his eye and blinked to try get rid of it.  
"Bella, that was very lovely to read. I feel very moved thank you. You've almost made me cry." He chuckled. We hugged each other and he gave me a kiss.  
"You are very welcome." I said. "Now if you hurry, I can show you to the next part of your day." We tucked into our breakfasts which Ben seemed to enjoy immensely. After we had finished, I took our pots into the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. I then went back to the bedroom and took Ben by the hand and lead him into the sitting room. I made him close his eyes as I took him and I sat him down on the sofa  
"Open your eyes." I said. When he did his face lit up with happiness.  
"Open them if you like." I said. So he did. First he opened the aftershave, followed by the whiskey and then the watch.  
"Wow these are all very nice, Bella. Thank you so much." He gave me a big kiss of appreciation.  
"Will you close your eyes again for me?" I asked. He did so willingly. I left the room and went to get his suit and shoes. I tiptoed back into the room and placed the shoe box on the table and stood in front of Benedict with his suit, which was still in it's bag.  
"You can open them again." I chuckled. He looked the bag up and down and he knew exactly what it was.  
"Wow, Bella!" He said excitedly.  
"Unzip the bag, Ben." I smiled. He did and I'd never seen him look happier. Even his eyes smiled.  
"Bella... wow. I'm speechless. It's lovely. Thank you so much."  
"You are very welcome. I got your favourite brand Armani. The shoes are on the table." I passed him the box which he opened eagerly.  
"Very shiny and wonderful. Thank you. I'll wear these and my and my lovely Armani suit to the next big event I go to."  
"Awwwww promise?" I asked  
"Promise." Ben smiled. 

Me and Benedict began getting ready for our busy day. We showered together which ended up in steamy love making.  
"Happy Birthday, babe." I whispered as he had me against the shower wall. We got dressed and headed out for the day. We first went for a boat ride in Lake Windemere. Me and Ben both decided it was simply too big to walk around. The scenery around the lake was beautiful and full of green. We even spotted some fish swimming around in the lake.  
"Beautiful isn't it. Not as beautiful as you though, Bella. Nothing ever will be." Benedict kissed me on the cheek.  
"Awww thank you honey." I said. After our lovely boat trip, I received a text. It was from Lana. It read:  
\---------------------------------------------  
Saturday 19th July:  
2:42 pm  
From: Lana  
Hi Bella,  
Hope you are both having a lovely weekend trip! Tell Benedict that me and Benny wished him happy birthday and that we hope he is having a great time.  
Love, Lana.  
\---------------------------------------------  
I turned to Ben and passed on Lana's message  
"Hey love. Lana messaged me and she said to wish you a happy birthday from her and Benny and they hope you are having a good day."  
"Awww, that's very lovely of them. May I have her number so I can thank her?" He asked.  
"Of course" and I handed it over. He typed for a little while and then turned to me  
"Here's what I put: Hi Lana, it's Benedict. Bella gave me your number so I could thank you personally for yourself and Benny's birthday wish. I'm having a lovely day with Bella, thank you and I hope you are both well. Love, Ben."  
"I'm sure she will appreciate that very much. You have most probably made her day." I chuckled. Me and Benedict decided to head to our cottage to spend time together out of the public eye.

When we were back at the cottage, I booked a table at another restaurant and requested the whole restaurant to sing Happy Birthday Benedict Cumberbatch to him as his cake is brought out. The restaurant staff happily agreed. After I nipped out to deliver the cake to the restaurant and cuddled with Ben for a while, I told him we were having dinner out again so we should get ready. Ben showered and I decided I was going to have one later in the night. I put on a black knee-length dress with black heels and curled my hair. I finished off my look with some red lipstick and silvery grey eye shadow. Ben was wearing a deep blue suit that had a slight sheen to it. Wow did he look hot! Looking at him made me want him but I tried my best to behave. I picked up on how he was looking at me too.  
"You look wonderful, very hot indeed." He smiled.  
"Speak for yourself. I'm struggling to keep my hands off you." I replied.  
He winked "wait until later." With that he spanked me and I giggled. We then headed off to dinner arm in arm.

We arrived at the restaurant and took our seats. We ordered enchiladas for our meal and sticky toffee sponge for our dessert which I enjoyed thoroughly. Now we had finished it was time for Benedict's surprise. A waiter brought out the cake and the whole restaurant: staff, customers and myself began to sing.  
"Happy Birthday too you! Happy Birthday too you! Happy Birthday Benedict Cumberbatch! Happy Birthday too you!" We all clapped and cheered and I looked how Ben looked more moved than ever.  
"Thank you everyone! You are all so kind and I appreciate this very much. Thank you." Ben was impressed and amused by his cake as he pointed out the iced pictures and matched them to his roles. The night at the restaurant concluded at around 9pm and when I arrived home I went for a shower.  
"I'm going for a shower, Benedict!" I called from the bedroom.  
"OK, love!" He called back. The shower was very refreshing and after I had finished I went into my room to dry my hair and put on the red and black lacy underwear which I ordered specially for tonight. To hide it I tied my deep red dressing gown over the top. As I pulled the tie, Benedict entered the bedroom.  
"Come with me and close your eyes." He said and took me by the hand. I agreed happily. We walked a bit until he told me to open my eyes. He had lead me to our cottage's private garden which had a willow tree at the end. Although the garden wasn't how it normally was. It was lit up by candles and there was a blanket beneath the willow tree. Benedict must of prepared this whilst I was showering. I was speechless.  
"Wow, Ben. It's beautiful!" I said happily.  
"Follow me" he said. He lead me to the willow tree and we both sat on the blanket together. This was all so romantic.  
"I have something to ask you." Ben began.  
"OK, go ahead." I smiled.  
"I know it hasn't been long, but I feel like I have known you forever. I love you ever so much so I would like to make one request" he got onto one knee. Oh God! Is he about to... "Bella Knight will you be my wife?" He smiled and pulled a small box from his suit pocket. He has just proposed to me! He wants to spend the rest of his life with me! I smiled back.  
"Of course I will, Benedict, of course I will be your wife!" A little tear of happiness rolled down my face. He looked happy too and kissed me deeply.  
"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear as well as sliding the ring onto my finger.  
"I love you so much too." I replied.  
"Do you remember a while ago when I said I was planning a surprise for you with your mum?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I was actually asking your parents permission to marry you."  
"Oh Ben." I whispered and began kissing him passionately. It wasn't long before his mouth claimed mine with his tongue. We were both becoming very aroused.  
"I have a surprise for you." I whispered in his ear. I stood up and pulled him up by his hand and placed it on my tie of my dressing gown, hinting for him to untie it. He did so and let it slide off my shoulders and drop to the floor. He stared at me in total awe.  
"Wow!" He said. I chuckled in reply.  
"Happy birthday." I smiled and he began to kiss me again. Thankfully it was a warm evening. I began removing his clothes but I made sure to place them neatly on the blanket. We were both stood in just our underwear and then he turned me around and began kissing the back of my neck whilst unhooking my bra and letting it drop uselessly to the floor. He began working kisses down my back and then my front including my breasts which he sucked on tenderly, causing soft moans to escape my lips. He reached my lacy panties and took them off by his teeth which I found very hot. I was tingling everywhere. I returned the gesture and made sure I kissed his neck, back and chest whilst trying to resist his large, prominent length. He laid me on the blanket and took his mouth to my center. He teased my clit with his tongue by circling it and occasionally letting it flick over, causing my moans to become a little louder. He then slipped his tongue inside me whilst massaging my clit with his thumb using just the right pressure. I was already in heaven. He makes it into an art. What's more, I get the privilege of playing with his soft brown curls as he does so. He was releasing small groans of satisfaction as he enjoyed me. I decided it was his turn. I circled his tip with my tongue whilst letting the whole of him in my mouth every so often. After a few sucks on his tip I took him into my mouth and he growled wildly. He pulled himself out from my mouth and laid me back onto the blankets and pulled my legs apart. He laid himself on top of me and slid himself inside. We both moaned loudly. As he thrusted into me, I dug my heels into the base of his back and gripped his shoulders. This seemed to drive him absolutely crazy and he began thrusting himself into me hard which caused us both to moan in ecstasy. I kissed his neck while I felt his hot breath tickle my own. His sweat dripped down me. This was the wildest night of my life. I felt my thighs begin to tense and the rest of me as I came loudly. I gripped his hair and called "Oh God, Ben!" loudly. I dug my heels into his back harder. He was a sex god and I had the best orgasm of my life. He came shortly after. His breaths became short and sharp, his thrusts harder. He groaned louder, tensed and filled me with his liquid. After laying there breathlessly cuddling for a while, we both picked up our clothes and went to bed.  
"Today has been the best birthday ever, thank you." He said as he kissed me on the head. We were laid together in bed in our underwear.  
"Celebrating your birthday with you was a great privilege." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. I rested my head on his firm chest and drifted off to sleep as a very happy woman.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella head home from their weekend trip and filming resumes. Bella discovers something which could drastically alter her future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story! However, I will be releasing a sequel very soon so stay tuned.

It was time for me and Benedict to head home today. Before we went we decided to take a small walking path beside the lake. It was very beautiful and a romantic experience and a lovely way to spend our last day of the weekend trip. Afterwards, we walked back to the cottage and packed our things ready to go home. I made sure nothing was left behind, especially Benedict's presents. Whilst Ben loaded the car, I handed our keys back in. I felt a little sad as I did this knowing life would just return to normal after we left. Plus, the Lake District is a lovely place. I returned and he was waiting for me in the car all ready to go. On the way back I texted Lana the fantastic news of been engaged to Benedict. She was very delighted and pleased for us both. I told Ben and he asked me to thank her on our behalf. I also notified my parents that Ben had proposed and they were very happy for us too. When we got back, we unpacked our things and made our tea. We had an early night as filming resumed tomorrow. It was time for life to return to normal. Me and Ben awoke Monday morning and arrived at the set of "Khan" at 9am. Everyone was thrilled to see that Benedict was fine and had made a full recovery. We didn't have long left until filming transferred to America. I personally was very excited for this as I had never been. It also meant I get to go with Ben too. After filming had finished, me and Benedict headed home and began looking at Wedding ideas. I was bursting with happiness about the fact I was marrying him. We shared a take-away together as we were to engrossed in Wedding things to cook. I took a shower and popped on my pyjamas. Ben followed shortly after.  
"I'm so happy to be marrying you, Bella." He said.  
"Thank you" I replied "It's a great honour and I am very happy to do so." He smiled, kissed me on the head and we fell asleep in each other's arms. Tuesday went practically the same as Monday except I got to do a stunt of my own which was great fun. It involved me jumping from an elevated platform to a lower one to then kiss Benedict on the lips. His costume made him look so good. His long coat gave him a very sexy look whilst the trousers squeezed his behind which was extremely nice to look at. When I got home, I realised that I'm later on my period than usual. It was supposed to arrive Sunday. I decided to be wary as it should arrive very soon. However, a few days later it still wasn't here and I felt slightly ill.

A FEW WEEKS LATER  
A few weeks had passed since our holiday and there was still no sign of a period. Not only this, I still felt ill. I was becoming very worried. I decided to ask Lana for advice she would know what to do. Maybe it's best if I ask her in person what to do. I text her and asked if she would like me to visit as I had something to ask. It was a Saturday so I hope she had nothing planned. Thankfully, she agreed. I shouted to Benedict who was in the kitchen.  
"Benedict, I'm just going to visit Lana. I shouldn't be long."  
"OK love!" He called back. I grabbed my handbag and left the apartment and made my way to Lana's. On arrival, I pressed the button for her to let me and the door buzzed so I pulled it open. I headed straight to Lana's flat and knocked on the door.  
"Hello, future Mrs Cumberbatch. Come in." She giggled. Due to feeling dreadful, I wasn't in the mood for comedy. Lana and I sat on her sofa and I looked at her with concern  
"Lana I need some advice." I stated.  
"Sure what is it?" She enquired.  
"Well I've missed my period and I feel sick all day every day." I began.  
"Have you took a pregnancy test?" She asked.  
"No, why would I need to do that? I'm on the pill." I was confused by her comment.  
"I just thought it may be a good idea as you are showing signs of pregnancy. We will head to the chemist's and buy one if you like?"  
"OK" I said. "I suppose it's a good idea just to make sure."  
"Let's go!" She said and off we went. We arrived at the chemist, bought the test and went straight back to her flat.  
"You can do it now if you like." Lana said.  
"It's OK. I think I will leave it until tomorrow. Build up courage you know?"  
"Alright" she smiled. "Let me know."  
"I will." I replied and hugged her goodbye. I arrived back at Ben's apartment in time for dinner. The smell of the curry he had made just made my nausea feeling worse. I sat at the table poking at my food. Benedict noticed and looked at me with concern.  
"Is everything alright Bella? The food is OK isn't it?"  
"Yes it is love, don't worry. I'm not that hungry that's all."  
"Do you feel unwell?" He asked kindly and full of concern.  
"A little." I replied. With that he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.  
"Put your pyjamas on and I will tuck you up in bed and bring you a glass of water. You should try to sleep it off." He said  
"OK, thank you Benedict." I replied. I did as I was told and he did what he said he would do. He kissed me on the head and left me to try and sleep but I just couldn't get comfortable. The nausea wasn't helping either. I drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually, I felt Ben climb in beside me. He took care not to wake me, not that it mattered. After more tossing and turning, I finally managed to fall asleep.

Today was the day. I was very nervous of what the results of the test would be. If I was pregnant what would Benedict think? That's the thing that worries me the most. I felt absolutely exhausted after barely having any sleep. It wasn't long before Ben awoke and asked how I was feeling. My reply?  
"Absolutely dreadful." I noticed that my nausea had worsened. Ben made me some toast and brought it to the bedroom. My nose picked up on the smell and then something changed. I felt like I was going to be sick right that moment I rushed to the bathroom just in time before I vomited into the toilet. Benedict held my hair back for me as I hung over the toilet bowl. I felt awful.  
"Oh dear Bella. You should really see a doctor." I flushed the toilet and washed my face.  
"I'll be fine. Probably just a bug." I said. He left me to freshen up and after I had finished I went back to the bedroom and changed my pyjamas. I sat in bed for a while whilst Benedict hugged me.  
"I hope you get better soon." He said sadly. "You're not the only one." I replied. I really hope this does go away because it's getting too much to handle.  
"I'm going to nip to the shop. Just text if you need anything." He told me.  
"OK, will do!" I retorted. He kissed my cheek, hugged me and then left. Now was my chance. I climbed out of bed and went to my handbag and took the pregnancy test out. I made my way to the bathroom. The test didn't seem too difficult to carry out. Just pee on the soft bit of the stick. Easy enough! I did exactly that and waited a few minutes with my eyes closed. I thought about what could happen if I was pregnant. I looked down at the test very nervously and read the results... They came back POSITIVE! Oh God! What the HELL was I going to do? Not only was I pregnant but I was 6 weeks on. I racked my brain desperately to try and figure out how it had happened. Then I remembered. Six weeks ago it was Ben's birthday trip... and I hadn't took my PILL! That's what I forgot. Oh no no no. What on Earth was Benedict going to say? Will he pleased or absolutely horrified? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? I began to cry as my world crashed and burned. Then I heard something:  
"I'm home!" Oh God Benedict was home. What was I going to tell him...


End file.
